The Diary Of Princess Zelda
by Le Rveur
Summary: R for later parts... a girls diary is never suitable for young eyes and virgin ears... heh heh heh R/R please. No flames. You no like, gor whine somewhere else.


August 15^th  
  
I was given this book to keep my thoughts in. And, so I will...  
  
Hello, I am Princess Zelda II. I am 14 years old. I have straight golden brown hair and green eyes (Daddy says the look like emeralds). I am the heir to the throne of Hyrule. I am also supposed to be the holder of the legendary Triforce of Wisdom. My Great-grandmother, Zelda I, was the one who protected the Triforce until an evil being named Ganon attacked. She broke up the Triforce and sent her maid to find a hero. She was attacked by Ganon's evil henchmen, but saved by a boy with the Triforce symbol on his hand- the Hero of Time. The hero found the Triforce and destroyed Ganon, freeing Hyrule of chaos. Supposedly, Ganon will rise again every other generation... When I come to rule... Goddesses, I hope it does not happen! Or if it does... Please protect my kingdom.  
  
August 17^th  
  
Today a boy sneaked into the palace while I was sewing on a handkerchief. He was a tall boy of 14. He had gorgeous sapphire eyes and wild auburn hair. His name... It was Link. Just like the Hero of Time. I was so startled I dropped my sewing. I stood up and he kneeled onto one knee.  
  
"My liege... We were destined to meet, Your Highness." He said to me. I gasped and covered my mouth. Tears sprung to my eyes and I turned away, trying to figure this out. I mean, my fears had just been confirmed. He got up, walked to me, and placed his large hands on my shoulders. He whispered.  
  
"We cannot fight time, Your Highness. We both know what is destined to come..." Regaining my composure, I nodded to him. I took his arm and led him to my father's study.  
  
My father was horrified. He gasped, his dark brows furrowed.  
  
"Goddesses, he has come already." He got up from his chair and embraced me. He looked Link over with his gray eyes. I've never seen father so upset. That made me more afraid. Goddesses protect us all.  
  
September 1^st: Link's Birthday  
  
Today is Link's 15^th birthday. No sign of the Triforce symbol yet. A relief for us all. I threw Link a small party. I didn't know what to give him as a gift... so I gave him money.  
  
Things actually ran rather smoothly. We sat in the courtyard until nightfall. We talked all day! His words have so much passion behind them! Goddesses! He is so handsome too. When he laughs, his blue eyes glisten. I felt all flutter inside. It was wonderful. I hope we can relax and talk more often.  
  
September 30^th  
  
Goddesses! Link came here again to have tea with me! Oh Goddesses, he was so cute... He has such good manners! He told me some of his adventures too! He's been to Zora's Domain and has been swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu! He also knows the Lon-Lon family who owns the ranch in Hyrule Field. He says the girl, Malon is very nice. I hope he doesn't mean anything buy that! Goddesses! Look how I talk about Link and I barely know him! Yes, he is smart, funny, brave, handsome, and strong... but I've only known him for just over a month! I know we are not destined to be together... However, can destiny change?  
  
October 11^th  
  
I've started to train some. I want to master all I can. I already have strong magic from the Goddesses and I can shoot better than any archer in my father's courts. Nevertheless, I have practiced archery with a long bow since I was 5 years old...  
  
I started some fencing with my father's broad sword. It helps me gain strength in my arms. It also builds stamina so I can fight longer in combat. However, I really cannot fence well. It's rather embarrassing. And guess who showed up while I was practicing! Ugh! Link saw me all sweaty and wearing a tunic and some breeches. I looked a horrid mess!  
  
I was doing a small drill of the same movements. I looked in the mirror at one point and saw Link. He was leaning against the doorframe, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Very nice, Your Highness." He said to me. I went crimson and made a face.  
  
"I'm not that good and don't call me that." I replied, not stopping.  
  
"Here, let me help you..." He offered, putting his arms around me to guide my actions. Blushing, I allowed myself to be corrected. Finally, and most unfortunately, he pulled away.  
  
"Now," he said. "Let's have a spar." His crystal blue eyes shined playfully as he grabbed a practice sword. I grabbed one too and went into the guard position.  
  
"Ready... Spar!" He lunged at me, forcing me to block and fall back a few paces. I lunged and missed. He smirked and purposely smacked my bum with the flat of his sword, causing me to squeak. He chuckled and attacked again. Unnerved, I ducked under his sword and rammed my shoulder into his stomach, knocking the breath from him. He fell and I pointed my practice sword to his throat.  
  
"T-touché" I mumbled. He smirked and I looked at him curiously. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me off my feet. I fell to the ground and he pounced onto me, pinning me to the floor with his strong arms. We were close enough to kiss, and as much as, I would have wanted to, I felt myself kick up with my feet, flipping him over my head. He landed with a thud and I sat up.  
  
"You're not a bad wrestler..." Link wheezed. I put my hand on his forehead, taking away his pain. He gave me a look that made me feel giddy. I got up, curtsied, and ran out. I don't know why I was afraid! Goddesses, what is wrong with me?  
  
October 15  
  
More practicing, just like all week. However, today was easy practice. Shooting with the pages. Everyone knows I am fast and the best. Everyone but Link. He challenged me to a shooting contest. Six arrows and a long bow, my specialty. I shot a perfect 54. Link shot a 38. Not bad, but not great either. Like he did to me, I put my arms around him, fixing his positioning and offered him some tips. He blushed and shifted under my hold. I smiled and finally quit for the afternoon, letting Link practice. I had tea with my father, but didn't listen much to his rambling. I was watching Link. He had taken off his shirt and was glistening with sweat under the hot autumn sun. Every muscle rippled with his movements. Goddesses he is attractive! I don't fear the future as much know such a strong man is on my side... 


End file.
